


Blow Me a Kiss

by MonochromeDreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Ficlet, Hanamaki is spoiled, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeDreams/pseuds/MonochromeDreams
Summary: He settles back into the overstuffed office chair to wait. All that shuffling on the other end of the line means only one thing. Hiro’s rummaging. Which is fine. Hiro’s allowed to rummage all night and all day as long as he stays cute and wears those weird cut off pajama pants he likes. However, he knows. Hiro’s rummaging won’t net him what he’s looking for. And closed mouths don’t get fed.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Blow Me a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to try writing some matsuhana since I love them so just a quick drabble.  
> Matsukawa is admin  
> Oikawa's the boss  
> Lieutenant one is Iwa  
> and Lieutenant two is Yahaba  
> Makki should count as Onee

_“Iiiissei.”_

He loves it. He does. This low, coquettish rumble rolling through the receiver is his all time favorite and everyone knows it. It has been for a long time. 

_“Dearest.”_

Lilting just right, endearing and enticing, he’d lean right into it if he wasn’t in the middle of a meeting. Oikawa’s first and second lieutenant mill about the room while they wait for the guest of honor to actually appear. They’ve talked about everything they possibly could without the presence of the family head being necessary and now they wait. Yahaba persistently avoids looking out the wall of windows behind him, playing what Issei can only assume is the most elaborate game of footsies with the meeting room table he’s ever laid eyes on. Or at least not since that time he discovered some accounts had been coming up _short_.

Next to him Iwaizumi is halfway through his pack Super Lights thumping the heavy heel of a patent leather oxford on to the floor with a little more force than necessary. He slides the ashtray away from the edge of the table and back under the cigarette ashes falling from Iwaizumi’s half forgotten cigarette. Thankfully the scowl on Iwaizumi’s face eases a bit as he nods his thanks. He settles back into the overstuffed office chair to wait. All that shuffling on the other end of the line means only one thing. Hiro’s rummaging. Which is fine. Hiro’s allowed to rummage all night and all day as long as he stays cute and wears those weird cut off pajama pants he likes. However, he knows. Hiro’s rummaging won’t net him what he’s looking for. And closed mouths don’t get fed.

 _“Darling.”_ Takahiro puts all the sweet and sugar behind it that he can. Smoky and delicate all at once and chock full of that theatre class he took back in their first year. He can’t hold back the fond grin.

“Mhm.” The chair creaks as he leans back into the uncomfortably straight backrest. It might not be the best time, but you’ve got to find joy in the little things. He likes to think that even sweet, little Iwa-chan is getting a kick out of him grinning like an idiot in the middle of what’s supposed to be an admin meeting.

_“Where’s the credit card?”_

Oh yes. 

“Aren’t you supposed to call me daddy first?”

 _“Oh, Issei, I’ll call you whatever you want if you buy me some Balmain.”_ Footsteps thud entirely too loudly through the receiver. Another door opens and Issei already knows where he is. Papers shuffle slowly like they’re being carefully put back in place.

“I’m not that mean.”

 _“Oh?”_ another rustle of paper _“Then we’re going to Ginza tonight?”_

“What’s in Ginza?” Issei taps his loafer against the support in the middle of the table. Clean black, Hermes. The first thing Hanamaki had ever bought _him_.

 _“My Balmain. And maybe some Dior if you’re feelin’ a little frisky.”_ Takahiro smoothes through the phone.

Of course. His tongue flickers out, wetting his lower lip “And if I’m not.”

He can almost hear the smirk through the phone. The half-lidded flirty bat of eyelashes. Silly and undeniably gorgeous. _“I can wait.”_

Heat crawls up his neck. The boss still _isn’t_ here and he supposes ( _hopes_ ) he has a few more minutes to spare.

“I’ll take you.”

“ _Knew you’d see things my_ way."

"Gotta stay on the winning team." 

_"The winning team gets a prize if they play their cards right."_ He whispers before shifting gears, " _It’s in and out I swear. There’s this full pleat outfit I want. And an off the shoulder suit. Real rich bitch looks.”_

 _“_ If it helps, Oikawa was also offended she even asked.” Iwaizumi coughs harshly. Issei chuckles while he watches him cover up his smirk.

 _“But your PA?! She should have just called me your little friend and killed me on sight.”_ Hanamaki huffs, fabric shuffles on the other end of the line and finally he hears the click of the door to his study. _“That can never happen again”_

Matsukawa hums, listening to Takahiro breathe softly over the line. They hoover, Hiro slams a cabinet door shut and the humming of the fridge comes through muffled, but there.

_“So how's the meeting going?”_

The meeting. It’s been some years and he still doesn’t say what's on his mind. He turns to Iwaizumi as he fishes out another light. “Iwa.” 

Iwaizumi’s scowl doesn’t smooth out this time and, in his defense, the meeting started 30 minutes ago. It’s only natural to be worried.

“Blow Makki a kiss, I think he’s a little lonely.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/grayscaletrance)   
>  [Outfit Makki's talking about](https://www.balmain.com/us/ready-to-wear-top-black-and-white-pleated-print-top_cod12454507qv.html)   
>  [The other one](https://www.balmain.com/us/ready-to-wear-top-black-crepe-off-the-shoulder-top-with-gold-tone-double-breasted-closure_cod12436776qi.html)   
>  [Mattsun's loafers](https://www.hermes.com/us/en/product/paris-loafer-H192435ZHN0420/)


End file.
